The Biocalorimetry Center is organizing and hosting a Calorimetry Workshop in the Department of Biology, Seeley G. Mudd Building on the Homewood Campus of The Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore, Maryland, on 11 -13 June, 1997. The purpose of the Workshop is to review state-of-the-art methods and techniques for the thermodynamic analysis of biological macromolecules. Lectures will be presented by experts in the fields of biocalorimetry and biothermodynamics, and practical sessions will include hands-on data analysis using the facilities of the Biocalorimetry Center. The Workshop will be attended by 45 scientists from academia, government, and industry. The course schedule of activities includes eight sessions dedicated to: